


Someday

by A_Lonely_Dodge



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cancer, Destiel - Freeform, Doctor Gabriel, F/F, F/M, M/M, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lonely_Dodge/pseuds/A_Lonely_Dodge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel lives in an apartment with his two older brothers, Gabriel and Michael, next to Standford in California. He lives a simple life, go to class, study hard, go to work, then visit the hospital every month. He has two best friends, Charlie and Balthazar, and enjoys doing simple things. </p>
<p>Dean Winchester lives in the dorms, sharing a dorm with one of his good friends Ash, who he had came to Stanford with from Kansas. He enjoys going to parties when he has time but mainly watches over his little brother, who is studying law at the school. Dean has had a few relationships, though Jo prefers to call them "flings" but nothing too serious. Mainly, the oldest Winchester prefers to have fun with his friends and isn't looking for love.</p>
<p>Dean thought it would be a normal night out, Castiel just wanted to live a little. </p>
<p>Neither expected to run into each other at that small little bar a town over or for their lives to be changed so completely in that single second.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday

A shrill alarm is what woke the pair up in the small college dorm room that Thursday. Just like everyday, Dean threw his sheets off sleepily as he tumbled out of bed. Mornings were not his thing, but then again, neither was going to classes at eight in the morning. "I definitely need to put in for later classes next year." He grumbled, his roommate and closest friend laughed beside him. "Ain't that the truth." Ash asked over his shoulder without glancing away from his screen. Dean gave him a weird look as he grabbed his clothes out of the wardrobe. "Dude, did you even go to bed last night?" He asked as he pulled on his jeans and tee shirt. 

Ash shrugged, his fingers typing away at the screen, barely feathering over the keys before moving onto the next. "I did for a little." He stated, his hand already reaching for his morning energy drink that was sitting next to him, waiting for his next swig. Dean scoffed at the computer nerd while he started collecting the scattered papers that were splayed on his desk from the night before. 

"Those'll kill you you know." Dean commented as he shoved his papers into his bag next to his text books. Ash simply shrugged his shoulders, taking another swig. Dean muttered incoherently as he left the dorm room. The oldest Winchester only had time to get his double espresso coffee from the local shop before he raced off to class, expertly balancing the cup so that not a drop of the energy giving drink was spilt. He made it to his class just in time to take his usual seat in the room, only having to wait a few minutes until his Mechanical Engineering teacher came in. 

The professor had experted the art of not wasting a single second. He started talking as the door opened and didn't stop until the class ended. It was a gift that Dean had never understood but had respected in his teacher nonetheless. 

Dean enjoyed his Major in Engineering, he knew he would go far with it, he just hated school in general. He was actually slightly shocked when he got accepted into Stanford but somehow, all of his Dad's gripping and his Mom's pushing throughout high school had paid off. Now, Dean was working at the local Car shop in town Monday through Saturday from two to six each day to help him start to pay off his school loans and keep him fed, whether he was well fed was another story. 

As the class seemed to drag on for Dean, elsewhere a young man was just finishing his shift at the local grocery store and was clocking out. "Castiel! Wait up!" A male voice shouted as footsteps pounded after him. Castiel stopped walking and turned to his friend, who skidded to a stop mere feet away. "Charlie and I were wondering how your appointment went last night." Balthazar asked hopefully. Castiel let a sad smile sip onto his face as he looked at his friend. "Balthazar, I already told you, the cancer-" He started explaining slowly. 

Balthazar cut him off. "Yeah, but has there been any change?" The student questioned. Castiel sighed and slowly shook his head, carefully considering Balthazar's reaction. It was surprisingly calm, like had expected as much but his eyes shined with disappointment and sight anger. "That's alright, you'll get better I just know it. Doctors can get it wrong sometimes." He slowly reasoned, grappling onto any hope he could get, false or not. As he looked into his friends face, Castiel found that he didnt have the heart to tell him just how unlikely that was, instead opting to nod with little conviction. "Yeah, maybe."

Castiel glanced at his watch and sighed. "Look Balthazar, I have to go or I'll be late for class. Can we talk about this later?" Castiel asked hopefully as he started walking towards his car slowly. "Sure, hey, meet Charlie and I at the coffee shop for lunch, we'll talk there." Balthatzar called as he walked towards his own car, leaving Castiel to his own thoughts and the soft sound of his music as he drove away. 

●●●●●●

By the time Dean got off of work, he was exhausted, all that filled his mind was the thought of his soft covers over him as he lay in his lumpy bed. Okay, so his sleeping arrangements aren't the best, but they were better than they could be. Either way, Dean wasn't complaining at the moment. 

The Engineering Major quickly rushed across the campus, making it back to his dorm in record time. When Dean burst through his door, he paused his movements to look between the group huddled in the tiny room. "Sam, Jess, Jo? What the hell?" He asked slowly as he moved towards his bed. "We are going out." Jo stated, her voice leaving no room for argument. Dean chuckled softly and glanced up at her. "No, we aren't. I'm exhausted, I don't want to leave my bed until work tomorrow."

Sam groaned and gave Dean his puppy eyes as he pleaded with his older brother. "Come on Dean please! You're always working or doing homework!" Dean glared at Sam before he relented. "Fine, but not tonight. We'll go out tomorrow." He finalized. Jess squealed along with Jo as Sam grinned happily. "Told you Sam could do it." Ash stated from his desk. "Shut it Ash." Dean replied as he slumped onto his bed, the trio quickly filing out of the room. 

Soon enough, sleep grabbed Dean. It was as inevitable as it is that the sun will rise in the east and for once, Dean was glad for inevitability. 

Elsewhere, Castiel was staring at his friends and family with an unimpressed look. "You know that drinking is not a good idea." He told his friends. Charlie rolled her eyes and stood from the couch she was sitting on at the same time Gabriel did. 

"Castiel, sometimes, you have to live a little." Charlie stated obviously, Gabriel grinned and nodded. "Come on little brother. The bar is cheap and has good food. It'll be fun." Gabriel informed the wary boy next to him. 

"Gabriel, if Castiel doesn't want to go, he doesn't have to." Michael stated from his spot on the wall. Michael was incredible, real supportive and helpful of his little brothers issues and he didn't push Castiel to do something. He was the voice of reason between Gabriel and him. Castiel nodded and pointed at Michael. "Exactly." He confirmed. 

Balthazar groaned and looked at his friend. "Castiel, you misunderstand. We have no intention of asking and every intention of dragging you along with us." Kali, Gabriel's girlfriend nodded along in agreement. Castiel glanced at Michael who shrugged before nodding slightly. "Alright fine. But we'll go tomorrow" He relented finally with a sigh. 

Castiel walked to the kitchen and pulled out a glass of lemonade, all the while regretting his decision to go out already. Yet, he couldn't shake the feeling that his life was just about to begin.


End file.
